The Hypnotist
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: I don't say "I love you" out of habit, or to start a conversation... I say it to remind you that I'll always be by your side." NowakixHiroki


**Ok, thanks **yaven** and **AnimeAngelRiku**for sending me those awesome reviews! (Especially yaven cuz I was proud to be only thirteen and understand gay sex, hahahahahaha. jk jk..... kinda) LOVE YOU ALL!... unless you're a guy...  
"Did you know that being gay is a malfunction of the brain.... either that or girls just realized that guys suck." :D She still won't date me.  
Yes, I am a girl. You're reading a gay guy fanfiction, don't gimme shit. :D PEACE LOVE AND CABBAGE**

**

* * *

**

"Nowaki," I called once I walked through the door. Nowaki poked his head from the bathroom with a toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

"_Walcome bhack, Hiro-shan,_" Nowaki mumbled enthusiastically. I looked back and rubbed mytemples. Today had been an unfortunately long day. Miyagi wouldn't quit complaining about the terrorist, but I wasn't going to dump my personal problems on Nowaki. Even if he said he could cope with me aboutsomething that needn't any coping. My eyebrows twitched, that's Nowaki for you.

"Sorry, Hiro-san!" Nowaki greeted walking out and grabbing me by the waist, pulling me down onto the couch. My eyes widened and I tried to wriggle free.

"Nowaki!" I yelled, "Baka, baka! Get off!" Nowaki just smiled and turned me around to face him. My face was burning red. I hated it when he did this. He was a kid, younger than me, after all. Why should I always get worked up over things _he _did? This was silly. Absurd. Stupid. Pointless. Completely out of the question. Nowaki forced his lips on mine. Force wasn't really the correct wording choice. Nowaki slid his lips beneath mine and then decided it would be a kiss and I would have to slowly give into it, slightly indulging myself. Why go through life without giving into that sweet decadence that misted around your mind?

"Ngh," I made a grunt backing away, "Not tonight, Nowaki. I need to study." My reason was empty and hollowed. Even though Nowaki knew it was a lie, he let me go. He knew that my job came before... Before what? My past time? My sex life? _Him_? I sounded like a jerk. I couldn't get out of it now. I hated doing that. Sounding like a jerk and having to go with it unless I really wanted to look like an idiot.

I walked over to my mini (define mini) library and pulled out a little green book. It talked about literature, American and Japanese, the similarities and the differences. Pros and cons. Essentials and details. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in the debate between each culture, but I couldn't work with Nowaki's eyes burning through the book and into my heart.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said, getting up.

"Yeah?" I asked anonymously from behind my book, even though I hadn't even skimmed the page yet.

"How was work?" he was trying to make small talk. My face reddened and I turned the page. Why was I acting so weird today? Something just felt strange about everything. Maybe that stupid Miyagi had finally gotten to me. Maybe my hysterics had just burst. Maybe he was hinting to something bigger than what he was letting on.

"Fine," I answered dryly. "And you?"

"Very good," he came up from in front of me. His shadow bellowed over me. His arms fell along my sides and his whole body had completely covered mine. He knew I didn't need to study. Nowaki knew my mood swings... I was ever so lucky that he didn't mind them and still loved me no matter what. "Although I enjoy myself much more when I'm with you," his voice whispered to me. I clocked my head away from his.

"Baka," I said quietly, unsurely. Nowaki smiled and fell over my face again. This time, I didn't try to get out of it. I really did love him... more than I myself let on. I'm not really sure.... maybe I was an over excessive thinker. That got me thinking. How many people in the world were over excessive thinkers? How many people calculated their situations and thought of all outcomes, especially the cons? I laughed at myself. Nowaki brought his lips back, generating a smile.

"What are you laughing at, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, his voice flowing with emotion. Fresh and minty. Cool. Seductive...

"I think too much," I managed to say without forcing Nowaki to come back to me. Nowaki also laughed.

"Yes you do," he stated. I would've growled and yelled if Nowaki hadn't caught me in such a good mood... if Nowaki hadn't put me in such a good mood. "I love you." Nowaki hummed in my ear.

"I love you too... Nowaki."

* * *

**I am currently enjoying playing with a tin can. Hence, my reason for this story. A-ri-ga-to!! :D  
"_I don't say 'I love you' out of habit, or to start a conversation.... I say it to remind you that I'll always be by your side."_**


End file.
